A small camera module mounted on, for example, a mobile telephone is such that a solid-state image sensing device having a light receiving surface on which a plurality of pixels is arranged in a grid-like pattern is covered with a lens holder which holds a lens.
In this type of camera module, heretofore, the solid-state image sensing device in the lens holder has a light receiving surface that is horizontal. However, when a lens whose surface facing the light receiving surface of the solid-state image sensing device is, for example, convexly curved, light is vertically incident on a pixel in the central portion, but obliquely incident on a pixel at an end portion. Consequently, in the heretofore known camera module, there is a problem in that sensitivity varies from pixel to pixel.